The present disclosure relates generally to data storage systems, and more particularly, but not by limitation, to data reassignment in data storage systems.
Data storage systems are used in a variety of applications. Many different types of data storage systems exist, such as solid-state and non-solid state systems. Flash memory, random access memory (RAM), and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) are examples of solid-state memory devices. Further, magnetic and optical discs are examples of non-solid state memory devices.
Data storage systems can comprise one or more types of data storage media having a plurality of data storage locations. For example, a disc drive includes at least one rotating disc or storage medium for storage of digital information in a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. The data tracks can be divided into a plurality of data storage locations, such as sectors or segments. Further, an exemplary solid-state memory comprises one or more semiconductor-based components for storing data. For instance, an exemplary flash memory device stores information in data storage locations comprising an array of memory cells made from floating-gate transistors, for example. The memory cells can include single-level cell (SLC) devices, where each cell stores only one bit of information, and/or multi-level cell (MLC) devices, where each cell stores more than one bit of information.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.